1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and to a method of repairing the same.
2. Description of Related Technology
Thin panel displays (TPD's), and as more specific examples; flat-panel displays (FPD's) may include an organic light-emitting display (OLED) apparatus and/or a liquid-crystal display (LCD) apparatus. Each includes a plurality of display pixels (picture forming elements). Each display pixel includes a pixel circuit (PC) where the latter may include a thin-film transistor (TFT) and a capacitor, and each pixel circuit is connected to a corresponding set data providing and control lines.
As a resolution of a TPD (e.g., an FPD) is increased, the number of lines is increased and often a corresponding degree of circuit miniaturization is increased. Accordingly, as a size of the TPD (e.g., FPD) is increased, a possibility of a short defect or an open defect between its fine pitched lines is increased. Particularly, in the case of mass production of large T/FPD's, the number of individual panels that may be formed on a mother substrate are relatively small. A single defect within a given individual panel may require discard of that panel. If all the mother substrates that each include a defective panel had to be scrapped, production yield as measured on a per pixel basis may be extremely poor. It would be advantageous to have a structure and method of repairing lines, which is especially appropriate for large sized T/FPD's that have relatively high resolutions.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.